Breath
by CharlieBoneFan
Summary: Danny wants her. She is his target. She hurt him, so now he wants to hurt her. Songfic based off of the song 'Breath' by Breaking Benjamin.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**A/N: Songfic. Based off of the song Breath by Breaking Benjamin.**

* * *

><p>The wind howled as it travelled through the chilly night air. Bats passed overhead. A lone figure walked down a sidewalk. The figure…no, the person muttered to themselves as they travelled forward. The girl at the age of approximately sixteen glared at the ground as she headed home. Sam Manson, the girl, stopped at the corner of a sidewalk. She waited to see if any late night travelers were on the road. No cars passed so she continued forward. She passed under multiple streetlights. Her body cast shadows that danced on the streets every time she passed under a light.<p>

Suddenly piercing through the dead of the night, a ghostly echo sounded. Sam rolled her eyes and pulled out her purple and black cell phone. She glanced down at the caller ID. _Danny. _Sam flicked the phone open held it against her ear.

"Danny, hello?" Sam said into the speaker. No reply. "Are you there?" Silence. Sam sighed and shut the phone before slipping back into her backpack. Only two ore blocks before she was back home. Sam reached another street corner and stopped. However, it wasn't to check for cars again. It was because of the footsteps behind her. Sam whirled around to see who was following her. Not a living being was in sight…or a dead one either. Sam turned around and closed her eyes before taking a deep breath. No one was there, so why did it feel like someone was watching or following her? The goth girl shook her head before continuing her trek home. She began to whistle a eerie tune before turning a corner.

Standing where the girl previously stopped were two figures. One appeared out of nowhere while the other stepped out of a nearby alley to stand by its companion. Both boys were also sixteen years of age. One had black hair and blue eyes while the other had white hair and red eyes. They looked at each other and smirked before the boy with white hair turned to vapor and fused with the black haired boy. Slowly he began to follow the girl once more. He wouldn't let her get out of his range of sight and hearing…not even for a moment.

"…Sam" a voice said faintly. "…Sam…"

The girl glanced over her shoulder at the strange voice. Once again she saw nothing. She kept the feeling of foreboding down. The sound of footsteps didn't stop until she got to her house.

_The next day…_

Danny smiled. Well, it really couldn't be considered a smile. It was more of a twisted wicked grin. He took a step towards his friend…no his prey. He advanced towards her at a swift pace. As he drew near, he raised a hand up that glowed green with ecto energy. However, as soon as he was close enough to touch her, she spun around to smile at him.

Her amethyst eyes bore into his blue ones. They sparkled with mirth and trust. The ecto energy long faded from Danny's hand, which now hung at his side.

"Danny, what are you doing?" the girl questioned as she looked him up and down. Danny chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He had to keep up the act.

"Nothing. Did I scare you, Sam?" Danny playfully asked. His eyes stared at the girl's face hoping she wouldn't catch a hidden meaning behind his words. Sam rolled her eyes, not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

"You know for a ghost, you're terrible at scaring people" Sam said as she arranged the books in her arms to a more comfortable position. Once she was satisfied, she glanced at the nearest clock on the wall. "Gotta get to class. See you later, Danny. Try not to be late to yours, okay?" Danny nodded.

"I'll try my best" he said. Sam seemed satisfied with the answer and began to walk down the hallway. Danny watched her carefully. A frown came onto his face, and he grit his teeth. Danny turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction. The hallway seemed to darken around him. The lights dimmed with each step. Everything went silent. He came to the boys' restroom and went inside. His footsteps echoed throughout the empty stalls. He went up to a sink and placed his hands on the sides. He looked into the mirror. His eyes were glowing blood red.

"Come on, Fenton. Do it. Just grab her and take her. It's easy. No. Wait until after school. It will be less obvious. Yeah…after school. Good plan" Danny said to his reflection. Danny pushed himself away from the sink and let out a dark laugh as he turned intangible and sunk through the tile floor.

Sam stood up from her seat as the bell rang to signal the end of school. She went to her locker and gathered up her possessions that she was going to take home. She had to meet up with Danny first. She promised. Sam slammed her locker shut and headed to the doors of the school. She stepped outside and immediately got pelted with raindrops.

"Great" she mumbled under her breath. Thunder boomed in the distance. Sam looked up at the dark sky and saw lightning strike somewhere in the distance. Sam sighed. "Maybe I should just go home and call Danny when I get home?" Thunder shook the sky again. She mentally made her decision and headed home. No one was on the streets. They must have already found shelter.

As she was walking down the sidewalk next to some buildings, a hand flew out from a dark alley and pulled her into it. Sam was about to scream, but a hand covered her mouth blocking any sound from escaping past her lips. Before she could see her captor's face, her body screamed in pain. It felt like electricity was coursing through her body. Sam collapsed on the ground. Her eyes started to close, but before everything went black, she saw a hand reach toward her.

The next thing Sam knew, she was waking up and she couldn't see. There must have been a blindfold covering her eyes, for she felt something wrapped around her head. She could also tell she was laying down on a cold flat surface. Her hands were bound to whatever she was laying on and so were her legs. Sam used her strength to try and break the restraints, but they were too strong.

"Hello?" she called out.

"You're awake" a sort of familiar voice said, but she couldn't quite identify it because the blindfold was covering her ears also.

"Who are you?" Sam asked. She kept her voice strong and even to try to hide her fear. Instead of an answer, she felt someone untying the blindfold and removing it. Sam blinked her eyes to help them adjust to the light faster. It didn't take long. The lights were all out and the only thing that made any illumination at all was the Ghost Portal to her left. She recognized the room immediately as the Fentons' basement.

Sam was utterly confused, so she turned her head to the side to see Danny grinning at her. It wasn't reassuring. His grin was crooked…not right…not happy…not friendly.

"Danny, what's going on?" she said as her fear spiked. Danny began to approach her, and she panicked. She flailed her body around as best as she could, but she could barely move.

Danny got closer, and Sam noticed a change in his outfit. It was his Grim Reaper cloak and there was a scythe in his hand. His eyes weren't red though, they were still neon green. None of this freaked Sam out. Her real problem with Danny was the fact that his white gloves, scythe, and cloak were drenched in blood. And by the way it was dripping, it was obviously fresh.

"Sam, do I scare you now?" Danny whispered as his one hand brushed Sam's cheek tenderly leaving a trail of blood in its wake. Sam flinched away and kept her mouth shut. Danny frowned, and his eyes darkened. He growled. The lights in the room seemed to dim down to almost nothing.

"Where's Jazz? Your Mom? Your Dad?" Sam whispered.

"Where do you think? I killed them. They're over there." Danny nodded his head in the direction of the stairs. Sam turned her head and saw their bloody and almost unrecognized bodies in a pile in the corner. She turned her head away as tears came to her eyes. She couldn't bear to look anymore. What was going on? Finally after a long period of silence except for the sound of Sam's sobbing, one word escaped her mouth.

"Why?" Danny chuckled. It was deep, uncaring, and just evil.

"Because it's fun. Besides, they got what they deserved."

"W-What did they ever do to y-y-you?" Sam choked out. Her throat was tight, and she just wanted to go home…get away from him. Danny stormed up to Sam. His eyes blazing the brightest, most fierce green she had ever seen them. They got so bright that they changed red for a brief moment, but they changed back to green after a few seconds. Danny lifted the scythe up and pressed the tip against Sam's neck and pushed down. Sam felt a stinging sensation and something run down her neck. Blood.

"They hurt me" Danny hissed. His face was centimeters from hers. "My parents hunted me. My sister outshone me. I was always compared to her as a kid. They all said 'why can't you be as smart as Jazz?' or 'why can't you act like her, you're such a disappointment?' and blah blah blah. It never stopped. They hurt me. Like I said, they got what they deserved."

"Why am I here?" Danny smirked and shook his head. The fierceness in his eyes grew even though the glow of his eyes faded.

"Silly Sam. You are here for the same reason. For hurting me. However, since you are my best friend and understand me more than my family, I'll give you a choice. I can torture you, and when this is all over, we will carry on like nothing happened or you can sacrifice yourself for Tucker. I won't kill him or torture him. Your choice" Danny explained as he backed away and started twirling his scythe with one hand. The drops of blood on the scythe flew off from the momentum of the weapon to splatter on Sam's face. Sam's eyes burned with hatred.

"Simple. I don't want Tucker to get hurt. Kill me" Sam said quietly. Danny smiled. This time it was genuine.

"So you're willing to give up your life for your friend while also sacrificing yourself to never see your boyfriend again?" Sam gulped and nodded. Tears returned to her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm so happy. You really hurt me when I saw you kissing him. You chose to hang out with him instead of me. Elliot will be so sad to hear you won't be around anymore. Wait, nevermind. He won't care. He'll be behind the bleaches making out with a cheerleader. Too bad you never knew what he was doing behind your back until now. Oh, well. It doesn't matter anymore" Danny said. Sam's eyes widened at the revelation, but her anger, shock, and sadness quickly disappeared as Danny swung his scythe and stuck it in her arm. Sam screamed at the pain. The blade went in one side of her arm and came out the other. The pain was excruciating.

"I want to have a little fun hearing you scream first" Danny whispered darkly, seductively in her ear. Danny yanked the blade out of her arm and began to circle the dissection table Sam was laying on, debating his next move. Danny drew near Sam again and pressed the tip of his scythe against her stomach. He pushed down until it pierced her skin and went into her body a good three inches before pulling along her skin. Her stomach began to gush blood. The warm red liquid ran off her stomach and onto the table. It pooled there until it was too much. It then went to the edge and dripped on the floor. Sam screamed bloody murder.

Her insides began to bulge out of her now sliced open stomach. Danny listened to her screams. Music to his ears.

"What should we do next? Cut off a limb, maybe? Gouge out an eyeball? Burn you? Maybe do all of those things?" Sam stopped screaming, but she was too busy whimpering and crying to answer or even object.

Danny clucked his tongue and went up to Sam. He pressed his palm against her face and brought ecto energy to his hand. Sam's skin began to bubble and burn at the touch. She screamed once more and tried to move out of the way. Danny just pressed harder against her skin. Too distracted by the smell of burning flesh, Sam didn't notice as Danny's other hand swung the scythe down and cut clean through her right leg, severing it off her body. Sam's screaming went silent as she lost her voice. Her vision became clouded and black spots danced across her vision. The blood loss and pain were too much for her body to handle. When was he going to finish her off already?

Danny pulled his hand from Sam's face and examined his masterpiece. Only one more thing before she will look perfect for death. Danny grabbed the handle of his scythe with both hands and aimed the blade precisely for her left eye. With one fluid swing the blade stabbed her eye. As soon as that was over, he did the same to the other. Sam's body by that time was just barely moving but still withering in agony.

Danny threw his scythe across the room. It clanged against the floor before skidding to a stop. The halfa approached his friend one last time. He brushed Sam's blood matted hair behind her ear. He looked at her peaceful tear and blood stained face. Her breathing was slowing down. He needed to finish the job. Danny balled up a fist and turned it intangible. He plunged his hand into Sam's chest before grabbing her heart and yanking it out. The organ spluttered blood in his hand. It was warm to the touch. He threw it in the air and froze it. It landed on the ground and shattered.

The ice crunched under Danny's feet as he picked up Sam and her leg and threw her body in the pile with the others. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek before walking back over to the sink and mirror in the corner of the room. "She was a good friend. Definitely one worthy of a death." Danny looked up at the mirror. His eyes shone red once more. He smiled and changed back to Danny Fenton. He turned the facet on and began to wash the blood off his hands. He hummed the tune of a song the whole time. Once his hands were clean, he went to the stairs. He looked around in satisfaction before climbing up the stairs and up to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was it sort of scary? Should I edit it and try to make it scarier? Drop a review and tell me what you think. It was my first attempt at a horror story.**


End file.
